


What. The. Fuck.

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Internal organs?, M/M, Masturbation, Self fisting, Video Sex, porn with little plot, what are those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home to a live video chat of Tony. Porn with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What. The. Fuck.

Tony/Loki

Loki walked into his and Tony's home, stopping dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"T-Tony. What. The. Fuck." Loki was already panting as he watched the giant blue screen floating in the middle of the living room, right in front of the couch.

"Back so-oo soon, Babe?" Tony asked, pushing and pulling two fingers in and out of his ass, his cock flush and hard against his stomach. "How w-was lunch with your mom?" 

"That's what you want to talk about right now?" Loki raised a eyebrow, "Really?" 

On the screen, Tony was laying on his hotel bed, AC/DC playing lowly in the background. His whole body was flush and he was breathing heavily, "I wa-anted to surprise y-you when you g-ha! Got home." Tony gasped, tossing his head back as his fingers brushed his prostate.

"God, Tony." Loki said as he discarded his boxers and sat down in front of the screen, stroking his cock to full hardness. "That's it Tony. Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

"Your cock." Tony said, looking right into Loki's eyes, "Your cock moving inside of me. Ripping me open and filling me up. I imagine riding you until you cum inside of me." Loki moaned, breaths coming in gasps as Tony continued, "Right after I ride you, I lick your cum from your cock. Tasting you, tasting myself on your cock."

"Your such a slut, Tony." Loki breathed, "When are you going to be back from Chicago?"

"M-Monday." Tony said, arching his back as he added another finger. Three days. Loki couldn't wait.

"When you get here, I'm going to bend you over the first solid surface I can find." Loki said, jerkin his cock faster, "I'll plow into you from behind until your squirming on my dick." Loki grinned when Tony's eyes rolled back and he added a fourth finger, "You going to fist yourself, Tony. You dirty slut. Can you do it? Can you fit your whole hand in your tight hole?"

Tony let out a hight pitched whine and arched his back. Loki ached to touch, to shoved his own hand into Tony, but it was only a damn video feed. Tony but his lip and readjusted himself to place his thumb at his hole. 

Loki's eyebrows shot up, "Your really gong to do it," Loki strokes harder, hips thrusting into his closed fist, "Do it you slut. Put your whole hand in there."

And Tony did, practically screaming, his breaths coming a little to fast for Loki not to be worried.

"T-tony. Breath, Baby. Your okay." Loki said, Tony complied and gulped in air as he stilled his hand. "That's good. You have no idea what you do to me." Tony keened and rocked back onto his fist, gripping the hotel sheets with his free hand. Loki arched and moaned as he watched Tony duck his self on his own hand. It was one of the sexiest things Loki had ever seen, he only wished he could do it himself.

"You... You going to let me fist you when you get back?" Loki asked, "Shove my whole arm into you. Up to me elbow." And Tony did scream as he came all over his stomach, Loki's own orgasm ripping through his at the site if his lover coming undone. Tony winched as he pulled his fist out.

"As long... As you use... A lot of lube... You can do what ever y-you want to me." Tony gasped out, blinking rapidly. Loki whipped up his cum with his shirt and Tony did the same with the sheets.

"Get some soon... Okay?" Loki asked, still out of breath. Tony nodded and laid down on his side so he'd still be facing the camera.

"I love you." Tony said with a small smile.

"I love you, too." Loki said back, but Tony was already snoring. Loki chilled softly, "Jarvis, you can turn the screen off now. And get Pepper on the phone, please."

The screen turned off, "Hello? Tony? You supposed to be in Chicago at your meeting! Please tell me you didn't stay home!" 

"Pepper, please." Loki said, "It's Loki and yes, Tony is at his meetings."

Pepper gave a sigh of relief, "That's goo- wait. Loki? Why are you calling?"

"Don't sound to excited." Loki deadpanned, "How soon can you get me a plain ticket?"

Pepper was quiet for a moment or two, "A plain ticket to where?" She asked, wryly.

"Chicago." Loki sung, "by tonight. I need to be there tomorrow. Around a hour that's is before Tony gets up to start his day."

"And why would you need that exactly?" Pepper asked and Loki could feel her crossing her arms and looking irritated straight through the phone.

"No reason." Loki grinned, "When Tony wakes up tomorrow, he wake up to /fist/ full of me, I have a surprise of his own."

"A surprise of your own." Pepper said, "Right. I don't want to know."

"No. No you don't."


	2. Surprise, surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's in for surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two. Loki flys to Tony. I would also like to say that this is a AU. No powers, no arc. Sorry about that.

What. The. Fuck.2

Tony/Loki

Loki slowly opened the front door to Tony's hotel room. It was currently 3:00 AM here in Chicago and Loki had just showed up, having to pay the manager a little but of money to be able to get a key to his lovers room. Loki quietly closed the door to the room and had to stifle a giggle when he heard Tony snoring. Oh, was he in for a surprise.

Loki tiptoed into the room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting. Loki grinned, toeing off his shoes, shrugging off his waist coat, and shimmying out of his pants, leaving him in only his silky black boxers. He grabbed a new bottle of lube from his pants pocket and padded softly to the giant bed, in the middle of the room of course, and climbed in soundlessly. Loki wasn't even surprised to find that Tony was naked. In fact, he was still in the same position from when they ended their video chat, but Tony had now shifted onto his belly. 

Perfect.

Loki grin turned wolffish as he popped open the lube and poured some on his fingers as he sat between Tony's legs, pushing them apart. He slid the lubed hand down Tony's back, muffling a laugh as the man moaned and arched into the touch. Loki circled a fingers around Tony's hole, pushing in up to the last knuckle.

Tony woke up at the feeling to fingers probing at his ass. Now, this was not the first time Tony has woken up to someone fingering his ass, but he didn't have anyone in his room with him. At first he started to panic when the finger breached him, he looked up slowly to see if he could fined something to hit the intruder with, but then his favorite silken voice broke the silence and his panic attack.

"Glad to see you are finally awake," Loki said, adding in his second finger, the third adding in seconds after, "I was beginning to think that I'd have to do this by myself."

"Do what, exactly." Tony grunted into the sheets as Loki got in the fourth finger. Behind Tony, Loki grinned again.

"Why, darling. I'm appalled." Loki said with fake hurt as he thrusted in his fingers harder, "Didn't I promise 'up to my elbow.' Have you forgotten already? Perhaps I should remind you." Loki pulled back his fingers before slamming them back in, this time with his thumb. Tony cried out as Loki's while fist entered him. The sex god placed a hand on Tony's back and rubbed it slowly, resting his fist in the plushness of Tony's inner walls.

"J-Jesus, Lok-ki." Tony gasped. Loki hands where defiantly bigger the his and his fingers where longer, stretching Tony more then he could be himself. Loki hummed lightly, popping open the lube again, pouring more on his wrist as he slid it in a little more. Tony struggled to breath as he felt the gods entire fist, plus a few inches on his arm, slide out, before sliding back in, going a tad bit deeper.

"You need to breath, Tony." Loki whispered, leaning over the sobbing human, sliding in deeper. Loki waited until Tony's breaths where regular again before shoving his arm quickly. Tony screamed out in pleasurable pain, Loki's elbow only inches from Tony's overly stretched hole. 

Loki almost completely stopped when he noticed a trickle of blood on his arm, but before he could remove his arm, Tony dragged his knees up, placing his hands by his head and pushing off of the mattress until he was on all fours.

"More." Tony moaned, rocking back onto the arm, sliding it even deeper.

"You are a whore, aren't you?" Loki almost, almost, laughed, "A dirty slut that wants my arm." Loki shoved in violently, his elbow resting right at Tony's hole. "Up to my elbow my dear, whore. Now, fuck yourself back on it my little ludder*."

Tony made a high pitched keening noise as he pushed back, taking in Loki's elbow, before lurching forwards until the only thing inside Tony was the gods fist. Tony did this for a while, pounding his self on Loki's arm, but soon got tired, falling face first into the mattress, only Loki's hand left resting inside of him. Loki smiled, placing his free hand on Tony's back as be began to slowly moving his arm in and out of the body under his own. Tony was gasping and moaning loudly, nails digging into the sheets as there was a constant pressure on his prostate. Tony screamed when he came, all over the sheets. Loki gently pulled his arm out of Tony, using the same hand to jack himself off. Loki came with a sigh, shooting all over Tony's back, falling on top of him. 

"You ok?" Loki asked, "did I hurt you?" 

Tony hummed, "You hurt me real good, Kiki." Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname, climbing out of the ruined bed. Tony rolled onto his side to face Loki, "I can't believe you really did that."

Loki grinned, stretching out his arm, tilting his hips to one side, "Surprise, surprise." Loki said and Tony laughed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at Loki's head, "Oh, I could have grabbed that pillow, but I'm afraid you got stuff all over my arm. /past/ my elbow."

"Shut up." Tony said, stuffing his face into the sheets as he blushed. The only thing Tony could think of as he heard Loki turning on the shower: 'I can't wait to do the same thing to him.'


End file.
